snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sebastian Gibbins
'' ''Sebastian Gibbins served as the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2078-79. The Basics: Name: Sebastian Gibbins DOB: October 12th, 2037 Year of Graduation: 2056 Years Attended Hogwarts: 2049 - 2056 Former House: Hufflepuff Heritage: Pureblood Wand: 11 ½ inches, Pear with Demiguise hair core, flexible. Patronus: Dragonfly Boggart: The death of his wife. Relationship Status: Single (recently separated). Family: '' '''Father: Albert Gibbins, 66 Mother: Imelda Gibbins (nee Hawthorne), 64 Siblings: N/A Daughter: Mia Ognian (nee Gibbins), 20 Son-in-law: Nikolai Ognian, 22 ''Appearance: '' i. Hair color: Brown with flecks of gray ii. Eye color: Hazel iii. Height: 5’11” ¾ '''''Personality: Sebastian is one those people that you like instantly. He is a gentle soul that is extremely generous and kind to others. He has the patience of a saint, never getting annoyed or upset by anyone or anything. He is quite the talker though, never being at a loss for words which can be a good thing or a bad one depending on which way you look at it. His one flaw is that he won’t take sides in an argument because he wants everyone to like him. Background: Sebastian was born in Ireland to Albert and Imelda Gibbins. He was to be their only child. The family certainly wasn’t rich but they got by comfortably enough, residing in a small wizarding village. And even though Seb was the only child of the Gibbins family he was never spoiled in any way. If he wanted something then he had to work for it. He attended Hogwarts for seven years, graduating in the year of 2056. Sebastian enjoyed his time at school, making plenty of friends but never doing anything really special while he was there. Herbology was his stand out subject where he enjoyed not only looking after plants but also experimenting with them as well. After leaving Hogwarts, Sebastian began working as an apprentice magical botanist but he only managed to do that for a year because while he was in Greece, checking out Mediterrean water plants, he met a beautiful young woman by the name of Josephine. The two of them fell in love instantly and Sebastian left his job to travel with his sweetheart. Three months later and the two of them eloped. Josephine was four weeks pregnant. Halfway through her pregnancy Josephine became ill and managed to hold on for the next four months to deliver her daughter into the world before passing away. At the request of his wife, who didn’t want her parents knowing about the child she had borne, Sebastian buried his wife and then took his daughter Mia, with the help of his and Jospehine’s friend Ruby, to a commune in Australia. With both his magical abilities and his somewhat expertise in plants, Sebastian turned the arid, empty piece of land into a proper working community. He filled the land with every type of edible plant you could find and of course with a little helping hand, magically, he had the crops flourishing within a couple of years. Not only were the members of the commune able to feed themselves they were also able to make money buy seeling their produce to the muggles who lived in the city. With that money they were able to buy cattle, sheep and chickens. The commune was self reliant. Sebastian and Ruby became a couple more out of need than love. He wanted his daughter to have a mother and Ruby…well she wanted someone to cuddle at night. All was well until his daughter grew up, got married and moved to Russia. And because Mia had a husband to look after her, Ruby decided there was no need for her to hang around either so she decided to travel the world like she had always wanted to do leaving Sebastian behind in a place he only chose, to keep his daughter hidden from her grandparents at the request of his late wife. With all the work in the commune pretty much completed, his daughter living in Russia and his partner up and leaving him, Sebastian decided it was time to move onto something else. He saw that there was an opening for a groundskeeper at Hogwarts and well here he is. OOC: Sebastian Gibbins is a character played by Mell . Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2056 Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper Category:Pureblood